waltereliasdisneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Fagin/Gallery
Images of Fagin from Oliver & Company. ''Oliver & Company oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2013.jpg|"Enough!" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2015.jpg|"What's the matter with you guys?" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2020.jpg|"Don't you understand?" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2022.jpg|"Sykes will be here any minute. And I don't have..." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2030.jpg|"No, no, no, no, no, no, no...." Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2040.jpg|The gang is glad Fagin is home Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2044.jpg|Fagin licked by Einstein Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2048.jpg|Fagin hugging Dodger and Francis oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2064.jpg|"Sykes!" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2071.jpg|"All right, all right. I'm coming." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2076.jpg|"I'll be right there." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2082.jpg|"You guys, listen. Don't let me down." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2091.jpg|Fagin disappointed with the "loot" his dogs brought for him in order to pay Sykes back Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2107.jpg|Fagin discovering Oliver: "Oh, how are we ever going to pay Sykes off with a... a pussycat?" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2113.jpg|Fagin scared of Roscoe and DeSoto oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2114.jpg|"Oh. Look who's here, kids." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2121.jpg|Fagin surrounded by Roscoe and DeSoto oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2122.jpg|Fagin trying to pet Roscoe oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2129.jpg|"I was just on my way out." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2133.jpg|Fagin shooed away by Roscoe and DeSoto so as to talk to their master, Sykes oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2159.jpg|Fagin bothered by Sykes' car lights: "Mr. Sykes. I, uh..." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2162.jpg|Fagin in front of Sykes' car oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2182.jpg|Fagin approaching Sykes oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2192.jpg|"Hello. Oh, lovely evening." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2202.jpg|"I was just saying this to your two lovely, purebred Dobermans." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2211.jpg|Fagin giving Sykes the "loot" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2253.jpg|Fagin losing and trying to catch his loot oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2274.jpg|Fagin trying to hold on to one of Sykes' mirrors so as not to fall oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2280.jpg|Fagin accidentally breaks the mirror oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2283.jpg|Fagin trying to catch it oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2289.jpg|Fagin struggling and panicking as he is about to fall, not before being rescued by Sykes oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2296.jpg|Fagin with Sykes: "Sorry." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2320.jpg|Fagin about to be tortured by Sykes oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2332.jpg|Fagin tortured by Sykes oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2334.jpg|Fagin with smoke in his eyes from Sykes' cigar oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2338.jpg|Fagin hurt oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2341.jpg|Fagin tortured even more oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2345.jpg|Fagin being tortured and squeaking: "Clear! Perfectly clear!" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2458.jpg|Fagin begging Sykes for more time oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2475.jpg|Fagin miscounting the time he was given by Sykes oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2483.jpg|Fagin miscalculating oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2486.jpg|Fagin thinking he was given 9 days oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2490.jpg|"Nine?" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2495.jpg|"Three!" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2498.jpg|"Oh, you mean, just three days?" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2505.jpg|Fagin worrying 1 oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2508.jpg|Fagin worrying 2 oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2513.jpg|"Oh, I'm having a bad day!" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2516.jpg|Fagin surprised by Sykes' horn honking oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2517.jpg|Fagin falling off the pier oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2656.jpg|Fagin, all wet, sad because he was given only 3 days to pay back Sykes oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2664.jpg|Fagin sadly walking to his chair as the gang sadly watch him oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2677.jpg|Fagin sitting, sad and tired, while taking off his shoes Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2706.jpg|Dodger bringing a stool for Fagin's feet while Einstein helps Fagin to relax his feet Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2714.jpg|Tito putting Fagin's slippers on Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2729.jpg|Francis and Rita covering Fagin Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2738.jpg|Fagin given a dog biscuit by Einstein oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2765.jpg|Fagin looking at his dogs oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2768.jpg|Fagin swallowing the dog biscuit oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2772.jpg|"Thanks, guys." Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2783.jpg|Fagin licked by Einstein again to show his affection in return for Fagin's gratitude oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2792.jpg|"That reminds me. I saw DeSoto's nose. Who did that?" Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2805.jpg|Fagin, having discovered who scratched DeSoto's nose, is amused and impressed by Oliver's bravery Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2820.jpg|"We can use all the help we can get." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2826.jpg|Fagin stretching oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2830.jpg|Fagin cracking his neck oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2842.jpg|Fagin gets ready for bed: "All right. Time for bed. We've got a big day tomorrow." Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2853.jpg|Fagin asked by Einstein to read the gang a bedtime story Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2858.jpg|Fagin reluctant at first; leaving Einstein whining sadly Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2862.jpg|Fagin finally agreeing; much to Einstein's joy oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2916.jpg|Fagin reading the gang a bedtime story 1 oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2926.jpg|Fagin reading the gang a bedtime story 2 Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2940.jpg|Fagin imitating a dog's bark in the story Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2949.jpg|Fagin asking Francis to demonstrate his barking oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2965.jpg|Fagin continues reading the gang the bedtime story oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2984.jpg|Fagin and the gang sleeping Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3108.jpg|Everyone asleep Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3160.jpg|Fagin driving Oliver and the gang in his scooter through traffic Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3164.jpg|Fagin driving Oliver and the gang in his scooter away from traffic Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3171.jpg|Fagin riding with Oliver and the gang in his scooter Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3181.jpg|Fagin leaving Dodger responsible and in charge of Oliver oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3192.jpg|Fagin driving the gang into an alley oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3197.jpg|"I don't wanna put any undue pressure on you, but... as you march off to do your duty, I want you to keep one thing in mind:" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3210.jpg|"Dead men do not buy dog food!" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3216.jpg|"So, big smiles,..." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3217.jpg|"... get out there,..." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3222.jpg|"...and fetch!" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3227.jpg|Fagin starting up his scooter oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4492.jpg|Fagin in the pawn shop, trying to bribe the owner with a pocket watch, only to have it break Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5631.jpg|Fagin returning home Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5635.jpg|Fagin taking Oliver back in even though Oliver wants to return to his new owner, Jenny oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5650.jpg|Fagin going to his chair oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5657.jpg|Fagin sitting and almost losing hope Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5669.jpg|Fagin noticing Oliver's new golden collar oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5688.jpg|"Your owner probably spends more money on catnip..." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5693.jpg|"...than we do on food in a month." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5701.jpg|"He's probably worried sick about you." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5703.jpg|"All alone in that big house..." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5713.jpg|"...with only his money to comfort him. Only his millions and millions of dollars to..." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5719.jpg|Fagin finally has an idea oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5722.jpg|Fagin forms a plan while laughing with joy oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5724.jpg|"That's it! We're saved!" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5735.jpg|Fagin overjoyed: "Oh-ho-ho. What a plan! Ah, yes!" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5740.jpg|Fagin getting a paper oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5752.jpg|Fagin fixing an ironing table to write a ransom note oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5773.jpg|Fagin writing the ransom note and drawing the rendez-vous map oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5980.jpg|Fagin going over his plan oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5988.jpg|Fagin guffawing oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5993.jpg|"Whaddya say? It's my final offer." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5996.jpg|"Take it..." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5997.jpg|"... or leave it." Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6001.jpg|Fagin shaking hands with Dodger as "Sykes" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6007.jpg|Fagin walking with confidence to Sykes' door oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6011.jpg|Fagin ringing the door's buzzer oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6015.jpg|Fagin waiting patiently oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6020.jpg|Fagin scared of Sykes' voice heard on the camera's microphone Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6035.jpg|Fagin, Dodger, (and Oliver in Fagin's pocket) seen on 1 of Sykes' security camera screens: "Oh! Good question. But listen... if you're busy,..." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6047.jpg|Fagin's funny face on the screen: "... we can drop by some other time." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6063.jpg|Fagin naively trying to pull the door oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6068.jpg|Fagin smiling sheepishly after Sykes shouts at him; telling him to push the door oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6073.jpg|Fagin slowly pushes the door oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6082.jpg|Dodger, Fagin, and Oliver going down the elevator oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6108.jpg|Fagin, Dodger, and Oliver entering Sykes' office oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6133.jpg|Fagin playing with the model and accidentally breaking its mirror oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6138.jpg|Fagin trying to fix it oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6146.jpg|Fagin attending to Sykes oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6159.jpg|Fagin discussing his plan to Sykes awkwardly Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6178.jpg|Fagin, Dodger, and Oliver surrounded by Roscoe and DeSoto Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6181.jpg|Fagin protected by Dodger Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6198.jpg|Dodger fighting off Roscoe and DeSoto to protect Fagin oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6212.jpg|Fagin discussing his plan to Sykes properly and loudly this time Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6226.jpg|Fagin's proof oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6234.jpg|Fagin shocked to see Dodger injured and laying unconcious on the floor due to the attack Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6249.jpg|Fagin coming to Dodger's aid Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6282.jpg|Fagin and Oliver coming to Dodger's aid oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6285.jpg|Fagin angry over Dodger's injury oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6361.jpg|"He's late." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6363.jpg|Fagin's watches oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6369.jpg|"I drew a perfectly good map. Well, there was a few smudges on it, okay. I went outside the line with the green crayon... but not that much." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6391.jpg|"Ooh, wait. What if he comes and he's huge and mean?" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6397.jpg|Fagin accidentally spooked by Jenny oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6401.jpg|Fagin accidentally tangles himself up: "It's the F.B.I.! I didn't do it! I didn't do it! I was framed!" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6409.jpg|Fagin still hanging oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6417.jpg|Fagin free Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6426.jpg|Fagin meeting Jenny and Georgette: "Listen, little girl, this is a tough neighborhood. You'd better go home." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6454.jpg|"Aw, gee. Lost. Well. I'd help you, but I'm kind of busy right now." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6463.jpg|"What're you doin' down here anyway?" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6471.jpg|Fagin finding out that Jenny is Oliver's wealthy cat owner: "Your kitty?" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6472.jpg|Fagin shocked oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6478.jpg|"But-But, uh, are you sure?" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6496.jpg|Fagin and Jenny being unnoticeably watched by Sykes in his car from a distance oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6506.jpg|Fagin face palming when Jenny shows him what she's only got to pay to get Oliver back oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6510.jpg|"Oh-ho-ho-ho-hoo! You brought a piggy bank." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6516.jpg|"That's awful." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6528.jpg|"But I..." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6532.jpg|"I mean, maybe he..." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6535.jpg|"Maybe he was up against the wall;..." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6541.jpg|"... at the end of his rope." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6551.jpg|"He must have been a poor, desperate man." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6570.jpg|Fagin doesn't know what to do either oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6574.jpg|Fagin walking away from Jenny and Georgette oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6586.jpg|Fagin sad oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6589.jpg|Fagin looking back at Jenny crying oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6607.jpg|Fagin's hard decision about whether to follow his good heart or not 1 oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6620.jpg|Fagin's hard decision about whether to follow his good heart or not 2 oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6628.jpg|Fagin feels guilty when looking back at Jenny who is about to leave oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6636.jpg|Fagin giving up the ransom oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6641.jpg|Fagin has an idea on how to make it look like he found Oliver somewhere oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6646.jpg|Fagin throwing Oliver in a dumpster oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6649.jpg|Fagin pretending to find Oliver in a dumpster oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6653.jpg|"Hey! Guess what." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6660.jpg|"I found a little, lost kitten." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6667.jpg|Fagin bringing and about to show Oliver to Jenny as she hopes he found him: "I don't know; take a look. Maybe he's yours." Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6671.jpg|Fagin giving Oliver back to Jenny oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6676.jpg|Fagin happy to see Jenny rejoiced... oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6679.jpg|... until he notices Sykes who has been watching the whole thing the whole time oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6686.jpg|Fagin trying to stop Sykes oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6687.jpg|Fagin getting tied up in the process oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6690.jpg|Fagin with a bucket on his head oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6708.jpg|Fagin told by Sykes to keep his mouth shut and consider their account closed oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6711.jpg|Fagin begging Sykes to stop as Sykes drives away oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6758.jpg|Fagin noticing Oliver and the gang running away without him oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6759.jpg|Fagin calling for them as he fruitlessly orders them to ride with him instead, drives alone to Jenny's rescue oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6761.jpg|Fagin ordering them to come back oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6762.jpg|"Wait! Come back! Stay. Sit. Wa-Wait!" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6765.jpg|Fagin starting up his scooter 1 oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6769.jpg|Fagin starting up his scooter 2 oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6771.jpg|"Come back!" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7283.jpg|Fagin to the rescue oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7285.jpg|"Come on! Come on, come on! Let's go!" Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7289.jpg|Fagin rescuing the company 1 Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7294.jpg|Fagin driving his friends away from Sykes' place Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7296.jpg|Fagin escaping with his friends as Roscoe and DeSoto try chasing after them oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7320.jpg|Fagin being chased by Sykes oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7321.jpg|Fagin; seeing Sykes catching up with them, freaks out Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7331.jpg|Fagin rescuing the company 2 Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7341.jpg|Fagin; seeing Sykes still in pursuit, freaks out again Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7348.jpg|Fagin rescuing the company 3 Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7361.jpg|Fagin; seeing a train heading to a direction he was going to take, freaks out again Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7366.jpg|Fagin rescuing the company 4 Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7368.jpg|Fagin rescuing the company 5 Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7389.jpg|Fagin rescuing the company 6 Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7502.jpg|Einstein grabbing Fagin so as not to let him slip Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7527.jpg|Fagin; seeing a train heading their way, freaks out again while trying to save Jenny Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7546.jpg|Fagin saving Jenny: "Janny! Jump!" Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7547.jpg|Einstein helping Fagin and Jenny Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7555.jpg|Fagin and the gang shocked at the sight of a train approaching their way Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7559.jpg|Fagin and the company driven to safety by Tito Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7607.jpg|Fagin and the company driven back down to safety 1 Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7611.jpg|Fagin and the company driven back down to safety 2 oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7693.jpg|Fagin happy and relieved to see that Oliver is alive and his enemies are no more oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7741.jpg|Fagin and Winston singing Happy Birthday to Jenny Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7748.jpg|Fagin and the company at Jenny's birthday party oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7790.jpg|Fagin and Winston making a wrestling bet oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7848.jpg|"Where is that cheque-book?" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7854.jpg|Knowing he lost his bet with Winston, Fagin leaves in a rush: "Oh, look at the time." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7859.jpg|Fagin stealing an apple oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7861.jpg|"Well, heh-heh, we better be goin'." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7867.jpg|"Francis, Rita, Tito, ''vamonos! The streets are calling!" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7891.jpg|Fagin told good-bye by Jenny oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7897.jpg|"Oh, bye-bye, Jenny." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7908.jpg|Fagin hugged good-bye by Jenny oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7913.jpg|"Come on, boys! Heh-heh! It's time for us to go!" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7971.jpg|Fagin starting up his scooter with Winston oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7973.jpg|"Let's go!" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7989.jpg|Fagin driving his scooter as Winston gets smudged by its smoke exhaust Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7992.jpg|"Boys! Let's go!" Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-8177.jpg|The gang landing into Fagin's scooter in "Why Should I Worry" reprise Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-8181.jpg|Fagin driving the gang back home in his scooter while still singing "Why Should I Worry" reprise Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-8183.jpg|Fagin driving the gang back home in his scooter through traffic while still singing "Why Should I Worry" reprise ''House of Mouse'' HouseofMouseCharacters.png|Fagin in House of Mouse Houseofmouseguests1.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Oliver & Company galleries